


We Promised

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Genciotober [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: They knew the risks. They knew that it could all be snatched away in a single instance...“Promise?” There was a hint of a smile in the question, even though they both knew they would answer the call in a heartbeat, but for now, it was enough, and Genji smiled and kissed Lucio again, firmly on the lips.“Promise.”





	We Promised

    The infirmary was silent as Genji stepped inside, blind to the worry and grief on Angela’s face as she reached out as though to comfort him, only to come up short as she realised that there was nothing to say. Deaf to her stifled sob, or the soft sound of his brother’s footsteps as Hanzo moved to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, even as they let the door close behind him. Inside, it was silent and not in the way that Genji had experienced it so many times in the past – the quiet that came from waiting with bated breath for news of friends, of family…of loved ones. No, this silence was heavy and cold, and it twisted around him, adding to the lead weight that seemed to have settled in his chest as he headed towards the furthest bed which was currently obscured from view by the rarely used curtains.

    He could feel himself slowing with each step that he took, feeling as though he was approaching a precipice that he wasn’t ready to face and by the time he reached the curtain he ground to a halt, staring at the pristine, white with haunted eyes. He knew what lay behind it. He knew what the creeping silence meant. He knew, but he didn’t want to know… he didn’t want to see, to lose that last tiny spark of defiant hope that was the only reason he could still breathe past the weight in his chest, the only reason his feet had carried him this far.

_I’m not ready._

    Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to turn around, to retreat back into the outside world where his brother and friends waited, with eyes and words that reflected the truth he didn’t want to admit and so he froze. Staring, barely breathing…waiting for something, or rather someone to break the silence. Waiting for the warmth of music that was more than just beats and notes to wash over him, to drive away the chill that gripped him. He waited for warm arms to wrap around him, for the sharp kick that would follow if he played stubborn and refused to lower his head to accept the kiss. He waited for the voice that only the morning before had roused him, lifted in song as he doodled ideas in his pad, forgetting himself as he got caught up in the tune.

_It wasn’t loud, just a gentle murmur, but between the years of sleeping on the edge always braced for an attack and the enhanced cybernetics that came with his body, Genji was a lighter sleeper than most. He couldn’t complain though, as there were worse ways to wake up than with your head nestled in your boyfriend’s lap and fingers toying with your hair. He feigned sleep for a few more minutes, revelling in the gentle touch, and letting his mind drift, buoyed by the soft harmony of Lúcio’s voice._

_“Good morning.” The humming finally gave way to words, and Genji jolted as warm lips teased the edge of his ear, biting back a chuckle at the sensation as he rolled onto his back so that he could peer up at Lúcio._

_“How did you know?”_

_“Your fingers were tapping in time to my humming,” Lúcio teased. Dropping the pad he had clearly been scribbling in, in favour of catching Genji’s hand and drawing up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to each finger and then the palm, showing knowing hesitation over the fact that it was smooth metal rather than warm skin under his lips._ _“I didn’t mean to wake you.”_

_“I’m sure I can forgive you,” Genji replied, reaching up with his free hand and curling it around Lúcio’s neck, urging him down into an awkward kiss. “If you make me breakfast,” he added with a laugh when the position forced them to part, caught by surprise when he was promptly shoved off the bed, landing in a tangle of limbs on the floor, with a grinning Lúcio looking down at him._

_“Are you sure? It looks like you just want to lie around this morning…”_

     It seemed like a lifetime ago, the laughter and song making the silence of the infirmary all the more jarring as Genji forced himself back into the present, and he couldn’t help but look around, half-expecting to find Lúcio grinning at him after the vividness of the memory. However, the room was empty apart from him, and the bed concealed by the curtains, and in an almost dreamlike state, he took a step forward, reaching for the curtain with trembling fingers, chasing the remnants of that dream as he slowly drew them aside.

   The space beyond was still, as though the world was holding its breath, and Genji found himself holding his own as he stepped forward, letting the curtains fall shut behind him. Cutting off the world, and leaving him…them alone, and now there was nothing to stop him from looking, and he found himself unable to breathe for an entirely different reason, as his eyes rove over the covered figure, lying still and silent in the middle of the bed.

_No._

    The urge to flee was stronger than ever, and he stumbled back, about to turn and bolt, only to falter as he spied a flash of colour. A hand hanging just below the edge of the sheet, fingers limp, and bile rose in the back of his throat and yet Genji couldn’t look away, couldn’t bring himself to flee and he swallowed before stumbling forward, reaching blindly for the fingers that had played so tenderly with his hair the morning before. This time there was no warmth, no sensation of fingers curling around his and when Genji’s breath came again, it came as a broken, sobbed exhale.

“Lú…”

*

_Genji cursed under his breath as he ducked back around a corner, pressing a hand to his side and feeling blood trickling through his fingers. Biting his lip, he pressed down on the wound. It wasn’t life-threatening, but it was going to slow him down, something they could ill afford as so far, the odds were not in their favour and not for the first time he wished they’d been able to ignore the communicator when it had gone off that morning._

_“Genji!” The sudden noise had him flinching and reaching for his katana, only to relax as he felt a familiar healing pulse washing over him, warmth seeping into his skin, even as Lúcio came skidding into sight. There was a wildness in his boyfriend’s expression for a moment, before he took a deep breath, taking in the sight of Genji and huffing a sigh of relief before his gaze sharpened as he followed Genji’s arm down to where it was pressed against his side. “Let me see,” Lúcio ordered as he immediately closed the distance between them and Genji obeyed, letting his hand fall away under the piercing gaze and sudden sternness, knowing not to argue with him when he was like this. Lúcio’s touch was gentle, but it was still enough to draw a hiss from him, fire following the touch. “It’s not too deep._

_It sounded more like Lúcio was trying to reassure himself, and Genji reached for him, realising that words weren’t going to be enough. “Lúcio,” he murmured, glad for the height difference as he pressed a kiss to Lúcio’s forehead,  before realising that Lúcio wasn’t responding and he sighed, before reaching out and grasping his shoulders, not pushing him away, but gripping him firmly enough to draw Lúcio’s gaze up to meet his. “I’m fine.”_

_“This time.”_

_“Lú…” It wasn’t a new thought. As hard as they tried to put the mission first, it was impossible to forget the danger, the fact that the private moments and lazy mornings could be snatched away without warning. It didn’t make it any easier to hear the fear in Lúcio’s voice, and he gathered the medic close, aware that they had seconds if that before they were discovered. “I’m okay.” The pain was easing away now, ebbing away beneath the embrace of Lúcio’s music and he let himself melt against Lúcio. “And once this is over with, we’re going to tell Winston to stuff it if he interrupts another day off.”_

_“Promise?” There was a hint of a smile in the question, even though they both knew they would answer the call in a heartbeat, but for now, it was enough, and Genji smiled and kissed Lúcio again, firmly on the lips._

_“Promise.”_

_He wasn’t sure which of them noticed the whistling sound first, as they both seemed to move in unison, splitting apart just as they heard something metallic bounce off the wall above them. Genji had barely registered the grenade before he was running, lunging forward, with no other thought than pushing Lúcio to safety. However, the medic had the same idea, the soothing pulse of his healing music switching to the energising beat of his speed boost and before Genji had realised what had happened, their positions were reversed and his eyes widened behind his mask as he saw Lúcio’s gun come up in his direction._

_“L…” He wasn’t given a chance to reply, as the familiar green pulse, so effective at keeping enemies from Lúcio’s heels when his speed was enough, was as devastatingly effective now. And Genji found himself being flung backwards just as the alley that had been their haven seconds before exploded behind him, flames and smoke following him, and he was catapulted across the road, Lúcio’s name on his lips as his partner disappeared from view._

_“LÚCIO!”_

“Lú…” Genji’s voice cracked and broke, his grip on Lúcio’s tight enough to be bruising, but there was no murmur of protest, no fingers curling around his, reassuring him as they had so many times before.

He’d hoped.

   They’d survived so much, and even though they’d always known the risk, he couldn’t believe that it would be snatched away like that. That Lúcio could be taken away between one breath and the next, and even when the others had found them in the shattered remnants of that final moment, Lúcio cradled in his arms, he’d pleaded with them to save him.

To bring him back. 

It hadn’t been enough.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” he whispered, pressing his face into Lúcio’s palm, shivering at the cool touch. _If I’d been faster…_ Perhaps it was selfish to think like that, to wish that their positions were reversed, but right now it was all he could think. All that he could wish for, and it still wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. He shuddered, a sob tearing itself free as he closed his eyes, fighting back the tears as he choked out. “We promised…We promised…”


End file.
